


Why Am I The One

by stardustruby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drug Use, Garth - Freeform, High School AU, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Charlie, High School Student Dean, High School Student Garth, High School Student Sam, Jo Harvelle - Freeform, M/M, Underage Drinking, bad past, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustruby/pseuds/stardustruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel HighSchool AU: Dean Winchester is starting another year at his High School when he literally runs into the one person that could show him his past doesn't matter as much as he may think it might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to add a new chapter to this every other day until you lose interest, or the plot gets too boring. Which could be at the same time. Positive feedback is welcome, the more people who like the story, the more likely I'll write more.   
> (Song Lyrics for Chapter 1: Saturday Night by Natalia Kills

_"We will walk right down the pavement_

_I know we’re gonna be just fine"_

 

Dean hated the bus. More than anything else. He hated dealing with the stupid freshman and the sophomores. He was the only junior who actually still had to ride the bus. But with Dad having the Impala, and not looking to give it up at any point soon, he figured a ride was a ride. Better than walking. Plus it was an easy way to make sure Sam didn’t get a lot of hell.  
He climbed down the old steps of the bus and looked around. The buses stoped in the parking lot across the school. A large lawn covered the distance between the two. The high school was surrounded by teenagers, as any school. Most were heading inside, but some of the loners and outcast hung around the lawn, laying down, trying to catch up on more sleep. Dean sighed. It was a Monday, and he really didn’t want to be here.  
A few of kids in his class looked at him, and were already making comments his way. He closed his eyes. He didn’t want to deal with the hell that was the Junior class and their close minded selves. Dean was just so unable to understand why a small difference seemed so big to everyone else.  
“Come on Dean!” Sam ran past Dean, who was dazing out and standing in front of the bus still. He grabbed the bottom of Dean’s leather jacket (he got it for 5 bucks at an old resale shop in town over a year ago; despite the looks he got because of it, he didn’t regret a damn thing) and started pulling him towards the front doors. Dean let him. He hadn’t seen his brother so excited in years. Sam should enjoy his first day as a freshman. Even if that meant all his other days would be hell.  
Dean had to take longer strides to keep up with Sam’s run.  
“Hey, slow down man. Trust me, we’re not gonna be late. There’s not much to miss on the first day anyways.”  
Sam kept on, and they had half walked, half ran the whole lawn, and their feet had just hit the concrete of the steps that led up to the door when Dean’s shoulder hit something and he was fling back off the step, Sam following. He caught Sam before he could hit the concrete and looked to see what he had hit. He was surprised to see someone on the ground next to him. He put down Sam and lent down to the guy.  
“Holy hell, man, are you okay?” Dean started to pick up the loose papers and notebooks that had fallen out of the boys arms in the fall.  
“I’m really sorry, my kid brother’s just really excited about his first day, pulling me along and all..” he trailed off when the boy looked up at him.  
Dean put his hand out and the other boy took it, being lift off the ground and back on his feet. The boy looked around at all the people looking at him, and hastily wiped some dirt that had gotten on his dark hoodie.  
“It’s alright.” He took his stuff from Dean’s hands. He shuffled it around until everything was sitting in his arms right, and then he looked up at Dean.  
“I um my names Cas.”  
Dean smiled.  
“I’m Dean. And like I said, I’m really sorry about that, Sammy here,” he turned to look at Sammy who was still in brief shock behind him. “Is really excited about his first day.”  
Sam stepped forward and looked at the ground.  
“I’m really sorry I made Dean run into you, Cas.”  
Dean watched as a grin formed on Cas’s face and heard him chuckle.  
“Hey, don’t worry about it. We all get excited sometimes.”  
Sam looked up at him, not expecting this, and smiled back.  
“Alright, alright, now if you keep standing here, you are going to be late. Get going.” Dean gave Sam a little shove towards the steps, and he ran forward, up the stairs and was out of sight within seconds.  
Cas gave another little chuckle and Dean turned his attention back to him.  
“So new kid?” Dean asked.  
Cas shrugged, nervous but knew the question was coming.  
“Yeah. Which really sucks for me.”  
Dean laughed, and started to walk up the stairs.  
“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’ve been going here my whole life. I’ll be happy to show you around. You a junior?”  
Cas quickly followed Dean up the stairs and to the top, where he got out his schedule to show him.  
“Yeah I am. Do you think we’ll have any classes or..?”  
Dean took the piece of paper from Cas’s slightly shaking hand, and moved out of the way of a few of the outcast who had been lazing on the lawn, who had woken up to find that the bell rang in about three minutes.  
Dean looked over the sheet twice then handed it back.  
“Every class but fourth hour and fifth hour,” He said as Cas folded the piece of paper up and put it back in his pocket. “And that’s only because you’re obviously smart as hell and in some fancy math and science classes.”  
They both cracked smiles, and Dean turned on his heel and started his way through the doors and down the long hallway that was the freshman’s lockers.  
“Considering we have the pleasure of gym first hour, I can give you the grand tour.” He spread out his arms and pointed from the lockers to the ceiling.  
“This is the Freshman’s hallway, which means nobody is usually here unless you’re leaving or going in and they never stay long.”  
Dean kept up his talk about the freshman and how “even though their annoying as hell, Sammy and his friend are off limits.”  
Cas didn’t catch the little slips Dean’s steps because he was too buys listening to his soft voice.  
Dean didn’t catch Cas’s silence because he was too focused on Cas’s small steps behind him.  
They both caught how each smiled when Dean turned around to look at Cas, just to see him walking right behind him.  
Cas followed along, and though Dean couldn’t see him, he was smiling the whole way.  
Dean led the way, and though Cas couldn’t see him, he was smiling at the thought of Cas following him.  
“Today could’ve started off worst,” They both thought, stuck on the thoughts of each other.


	2. A Long Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in awhile but this chapter is longer than the last so it makes up for it. I'll try to update more. And reviews are nice, guys.

“Well, some nights I wish this all would end  
Cuz I could use some friends for a change”

 

“And this is our hallway, where for some damn reason the lockers are shorter.”  
They had been walking around the school for going on 20 minutes, through the halls and ducking into the bathroom when a few teachers were around in the hallways.  
Cas looked at the mini lockers. They weren’t that small to him, but he guessed to Dean, who was a bit taller than him, they must be. They were shorter than the rest in the school.  
Dean finally stopped walking and turned to Cas, who was still staring at the lockers.  
“Well, that’s it, really. The school’s really small so I mean, there’s not much.” Dean put his arm up to itch his head and looked towards the end of the hall. Cas looked up at him, noticing that he seemed a bit nervous  
“Hey, don’t worry about it. The last school I was in was huge, I always got lost.” Dean turned to look at Cas and smiled. Cas couldn’t help to return it and they stood there for a few more seconds before Dean broke their gaze.  
“Well, that’s good. Anyways, we should probably get to our class, we’re late enough.” He walked in front of Cas and Cas couldn’t take the smile off his face as he followed Dean down one of the hallways, towards the end of the school where he figured the gym is. Dean flinged open the doors and the whole class turned to look at him. They’re all sitting on the gym bleachers, the teacher standing in front, arms crossed, angry scawl on his face. He doesn’t look surprised though.  
“Welcome back everyone!” Dean yelled across the gym, his voice echoing. Cas walked fast to stay behind Dean and once one person sees him, the rest do, too. Everyone’s eyes were on Cas as he climbed up the stairs to where Dean had claimed the highest bleacher. Dean leaned back on the far wall, hands behind his head, feet up. Cas clenched his stuff to his chest and sat up straight, looking anywhere but at all the teenagers looking at him.  
“Winchester. Figures. Can I assume that you were showing the newbie around and not messing with the school’s security system so early in the school year, right?”  
Dean chuckled under his breath.  
“Of course!” He put a hand on Cas’s shoulder. “Won’t happen again, sir!”  
The teacher made a small noise under his breath and went back to lecturing the kids about his requirements during the year. Cas looked over at Dean, wanting him to explain the teacher’s remark about him, but Dean was in his own little world, dazing off into space. Cas leaned back next to him and sighed.  
“I hope I made the right kind of friend.” He thought to himself, looking at Dean again. His eyes- god damn, they were so green; the color green that you could see in your dreams and in the bright emeralds but you would never see in real life unless you were truly rich and worthy- were dazing out over the teachers head and staring at the floor.  
Cas tried to pay attention but couldn’t stop looking at Dean. It went that way for the rest of the day. Cas couldn’t keep his eyes off of Dean. He followed him around like a lost puppy, until fourth hour, were he left to his advanced math class. He was quiet the whole hour, not bothering to talk to anyone else. All he could think about was Dean. Then he realized that was the dumbest thing he could be doing. Dean was just being friendly. There was nothing else to it. They were just friends. Cas shouldn't hope for more when he had just met the guy that morning. Dean didn't even know the one thing that Cas usually kept secret. He might not even want to be friends with him if he told Dean right away. Cas mentally nodded his head. Friends. If he couldn’t have anything more than that, he would settle for friends. The bell rang for lunch and Cas jumped out of seat and out the door. He shoved all his books in his locker (that Dean had walked him to at the end of second hour) and took off to the lunch room, where Dean had promised to be waiting for him. There he was introduced to the rest of Dean’s friends.  
“Guys, this is Cas. Cas, this would be the family.” Cas had finally found Dean in the crowded lunch room after getting his tray of actually decent looking lunch food. Dean had waved him over to their table after Cas had stood in the middle of the room looking everywhere. He realized at once why he hadn’t seen them. The table was hidden away and you had to have been there before to know it was there. Walking through the doors of the lunch room, it was to the right as soon as you walked in, in the back corner, and behind a half wall. Cas figured it must have been an old teacher lunch table that people had forgotten about. It wasn’t like the rest of the tables in the lunch room, it was round and fitted at least 6 chairs. The table was filled with four other people other than Dean, Cas took the empty seat by Dean and put his tray down. The chair was cold, and he told tell by some of the other people sitting there that the chair was normally empty. He looked at Dean and gave him a small smile, then looked around. Dean shallowed his bite of cheeseburger, and stuck a thumb out to the kid on his left.  
“You already know Sammy.”  
Cas hadn’t realized it earlier but for a younger kid, Sam was huge. Tall huge. Taller than his older brother. Sam’s tray was pushed towards the middle of the table and had been replaced by a textbook. He had to move his hair back to read from it, and looked up at Cas to smile.  
“Hope my brother hasn’t been giving you a lot of trouble.” Cas noticed Dean roll his eyes- those beautiful green eyes - and he managed a laugh.  
“Not at all. He’s actually been a huge help.”  
Dean looked up, burger in his hands, and a huge bite in his mouth. He looked over at Sam.  
“See, Sammy. I’m a good influence,” He said, mouth full.  
“Would be an even better one if you shallowed.”  
“I’m getting there.”  
Dean finally shallowed his food, and was about to continue, when Sam spoke up again.  
“Dad wants to know where you were last night. He called me 12 times when I was in history.”  
Cas saw Dean tense up and he looked at Sam. Cas couldn’t see it, but Dean’s eyes were piercing angrily at Sam. Sam wasn’t scared of his brother. He just looked at him straight in the eye. Dean finally gave up and sighed. He ignored his brother, and turned back to Cas, making sure that a smile was on his face before doing so, leaving Cas to wonder what the hell that was all about.  
Cas understood if he didn’t want to talk about his family. He didn’t want to either.  
Sam went back to his textbook, and Dean continued his introductions. He nodded his head towards the girl next to Sammy, whose feet were rested on the table, chair tipped back and a book in her hands.  
“The red head-”  
“Has a name.”  
The girl interpreted Dean and looked at him. She closed her book and sat up straight to get a look at Cas. She reached her hand across the table, and Cas shook it gently.  
“The red head’s name is Charlie. And it’s nice to meet you, Cas.”  
Cas marveled at the girl’s easy going attitude and at her fashion choices. She was obviously one of the girls that was apart of all the ‘fandoms.’ Her shirt was Star Wars, the key chain was Doctor Who, and her bag had 221B Baker Street plastered on the back, with hundreds of quotes sharpied on it. He had known girls and guys like that at his old school. A lot of kids didn’t like them, thought they were too weird. They had always been Castiel’s best friends.  
“It’s nice to meet you too, Charlie. And is that,” Cas turned his head to the side to read the spine of the book. “Lord of the Rings?” Charlie gave a smile, and looked to Dean, taking up her book and going back to her page.  
“Well, Dean, you picked a good one, I’ll give you that.” She went back to her position to read and Cas felt his face go red. He was just glad someone other than Dean liked him. Dean had finished his burger and stopped his eating to keep up with his introductions.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways, Cas, that one,” He pointed to the only other girl at the table, across from Cas. She looked like any normal girl her age. She had jeans, a white blouse, with golden curls on each side of her collarbones. She flashed Cas a sweet, little girl smile, and Cas smiled back. Then he noticed what she was doing. She was absently spinning a pocket knife on the table top with her right hand, scraping at the table top.  
“That would be Jo.”  
Cas gave her another nervous smile and Jo laughed. It was like a little girl’s.  
“Hi, Cas. Don’t be nervous. I’m not going to toss the knife at you.”  
“Even though she could,” Sam muttered, still reading his text book.  
Jo glanced at him, and stuck out her tongue.  
“No need to scare him, damn guys.” Dean pointed to the last guy at the table.  
“And the last one here is Garth.”  
As soon as Cas looked at Garth, he figured that he looked normal enough. He had a laptop next to his tray of food, where he was slowly eating his fries. He was typing away until Dean said his name, where he quickly jerked up to look at him, and then Cas. Normal enough clothes, hair style. It was his energy level.  
“Oh, hey Cas, I’m Garth, I’m really sorry if any of this other weirdos,” Everyone looked up at him for a second to roll their eyes. “But that’s us. We’re the weirdos here!”  
He talked so fast, Cas could hardly keep up, so he laughed, which seemed to make Garth happy.  
Charlie looked up from her book, and focused on Cas.  
“You don’t talk a lot, do you Cas?”  
“Oh, leave him alone, Charlie, it’s his first day!” Sam said to her.  
“Hey, I’m just saying!”  
Cas looked at Sam then Charlie, and waved his hand.  
“It’s okay. I...I’m just really happy. I don’t usually have so many people to talk to..”  
He trailed off when he saw Dean looking at him. He smiled, and Cas smiled back.  
Neither of the boys saw, but Charlie looked at the other three, nodded her head towards Dean and Cas, and rised her eye brows up and down. Sam snorted, Jo laughed, and Gath shook his head. Cas quickly looked away and dow, blushing. He slowly looked up to see that nobody was looking at him, and that Dean was now going back to his food. It was quiet for a minute, while everyone was doing what they did best.  
“Well, he’s got a point.” Jo broke the silence, pretending to stab the bottom of Charlie’s shoe. Everyone looked up and she nodded towards Garth,.“We are the weird ones.”  
“Oh please,” Dean said, pouring ketchup all over his fries. Cas realized that nobody was eating really but Dean and Garth. Sam and Charlie were reading still, and Jo was too happy with her knife twirling. Cas looked down at his own food, and took a bit of his burger. Surprisingly good.  
“We’re not the weird ones.” Dean looked towards the rest of the lunch room. “All of them are the weird ones.”  
Cas looked around at his new friends. Dean had started on his fries, Sammy’s brows were pushed together at the word problem he had got to, Charlie’s face was covered in excitement from her book, Jo had her left hand in a fist, holding up her head at she watched her other hand spin the blade, and Garth was tapping away at his laptop. Cas smiled to himself, and took another bite of his burger. He was happy. It had been a long time since he was truly happy. It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics belong to Fun's Some Nights.


End file.
